


I Know You Wanna Leave (So Come On Baby Be With Me So Happily)

by TableForThree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Barebacking, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Omega Louis, Violence, i'll add tags later if i need to, idk this was short and shitty tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree/pseuds/TableForThree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Harry and Louis work together, Nick isn't what he appears to be and all Louis wants is respect and to maybe hold his alpha's hand in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Wanna Leave (So Come On Baby Be With Me So Happily)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkk/gifts).



> This is written for the HL summerfest fic exchange. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Alice ([asexualfitz](http://asexualfitz.tumblr.com/))! You were a huge help!
> 
> To sparkk, who this prompt was written for. This is a mix of two of the prompts you sent me, since I couldn't decide between them! I hope you enjoy.

He could tell as soon as the new kids for the year all trudged into the gym and sat down on the bleachers Louis was standing in front of that it was going to be another shitty start. Every single batch of new kids he got were the same, cocky little alpha shits who took one sniff, realized he was an omega, and immediately began to smirk and mutter amongst themselves.

The only good thing that came out of it happening every year was he knew how to deal with it now. So as they were laughing and jeering to each other whilst eyeing him up in a way that frankly made him uncomfortable, he cleared his throat.

“Shut your mouths!”

His voice cut through all of their conversations and for a minute there was stunned silence. He knew that the shock of having a small male omega shouting at them would wear off soon, so he didn’t wait to let them recover.

“My name is Mr Tomlinson and I’ll be your physical education teacher this year,” he said, entwining his fingers together in front of him and standing with his feet wide apart. No submissive omega stance for him thank you very much.

“Yeah, you’re also an omega,” one of the boys said with a smirk, one that was so completely alpha that Louis had despised the very thought of alphas when he first started working as a PE teacher. He hated the thought of mating with them, or even interacting with them. Eventually he got used to it.

“That I am,” Louis replied with raised eyebrows. “And if any single one of you thinks that will give you some sort of leg up in this class, you’re dead wrong.”

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable being taught by an omega,” another boy called out, his friends biting back snickers. “What if you go into heat and throw yourself at me?”

The boys all erupted into laughter, though at least some of them had the decency to try and hide it behind their hands. Louis waited for them to calm down, keeping his expression bland. A few years ago he’d be seething, but now he was just used to it.

“What’s your name?” he asked once they were relatively quiet, looking at the boy who’d spoken in the first place.

“Darren,” he said, his tone challenging. He obviously knew Louis was going to be doing something, but he probably expected to have his name referred to the vice principle.

“Right, Darren. Up you get please,” Louis said pleasantly. Darren was smirking and high fiving his friends as he stood up, but that soon changed when Louis spoke again. “Ten laps around the whole gym, and I want you running. If I catch you walking I’ll add another ten laps on.”

All the boys went silent and Darren gaped at him, his face going red. “But sir-!”

“Oh its sir now, is it?” Louis interrupted him. “If you don’t like the way I teach you can find a new subject to take because I don’t want you in my class.”

He knew PE was important for male alphas, knew people put a lot of stock in it. That’s how he’d managed to keep control of them, they either got kicked out or they fell into line at the threat of it.

Darren glared at him as he stripped off his school sweater, switching his leather shoes for sneakers and then getting off the bleachers. He started jogging around the gym, keeping a decent pace which was good considering he had to actually succeed in doing ten laps without walking.

Louis bit back a smirk and turned to face the rest of the class who were all grumbling and giving him wary looks. Satisfied, Louis started the lesson, ignoring Darren every time he puffed past.

By the time Louis was allowed to go for his break, the students had all fallen in line and he could tell Darren would hate him for the rest of the year, but he wouldn’t question Louis’ authority again either. Deciding a lesson well spent meant a break well deserved, Louis dismissed the class before making his way to the math department.

Harry was already in his office, a lot more spacious and better smelling than Louis’ own, and he was already smiling before Louis even got through the door. “Smelt you a mile away, you’re gonna go into heat soon,” Harry mumbled to him after he’d gotten up and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.

Louis had the common sense to close and lock the door behind him before answering Harry. Staff weren’t allowed to date, that was the rule. Alpha staff members could fuck an omega through their heat if the situation called for it, but nothing more than that was allowed. Despite that, he and Harry had been dating for almost two years and he couldn’t be happier.

“Right, I’ll need to start taking my birth control pills,” Louis mumbled with a sigh. He generally only had to take one the day he went into heat and then another for every day he stayed in heat, but his cycle was random and didn’t stick to schedule. He _should_ be going into heat that Friday, but knowing him it’d probably happen on Wednesday or Thursday.

When Harry told him he smelled close to his heat, that’s when he started taking his pills. Maybe he took more than he needed to, but it meant he was still protected if his heat struck him at an inopportune moment.

“How was the new batch?” Harry asked after he’d pressed a possessive kiss to Louis’ lips. He was always rather possessive, especially since Louis always got out of his classes smelling of alpha sweat. He couldn’t help that though, his students were alphas and their smell rubbed off on him.

“Same as always,” Louis sighed when Harry gave him the opportunity to talk. “One lucky boy got to run laps around the gym for making a smartass remark.”

Harry smirked at that, but there was a knock on the door before he could say anything. Louis sighed and sat down at Harry’s desk, rifling through his students’ papers though he really shouldn’t as Harry opened the door.

“You’re going into heat soon, did you know?” Nick said as he walked in, undoing the scarf around his neck and throwing it on one of Harry’s shelves. Louis bit back an annoyed retort. He’d been hoping he’d get Harry to himself today.

Nick and Harry were good friends even though Nick was an omega like Louis. Truthfully Louis found him up himself and pretentious, but Harry seemed to enjoy his company. His friendship also shielded them from suspicion. Louis and Harry being close would be weird as alphas and omegas didn’t tend to mix unless they were childhood friends or dating. But as they were a group of three, two omegas and an alpha, no one really thought much of it. It was weird, of course, but no one seemed to realize Louis and Harry had been dating for so long, which was a bonus as Louis would like to keep his job thank you very much.

“Can omegas do that?” Harry asked, looking at Louis with a frown as he closed the door again and Nick dropped his bag by the desk. “Like, smell each other’s heats? I thought only alphas could.”

“Some can, but it’s rare,” Louis said with a shrug, stuffing Harry’s papers that still needed to be graded back in his draw.

“How was the first day with new students? I suppose they were right shits as always?” Nick asked disdainfully as he started scrolling down his twitter feed on his phone. He used to be a radio presenter before he’d taken a job as the media studies teacher so he had quite a lot of followers, and he never seemed to let Louis forget it.

“Don’t think they know how to act like civilized people,” Louis grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He was grumpy and his body felt tight. He just wanted to press up against his alpha who was _right there_ but he couldn’t. Harry gave him a sympathetic smile from where he’d been pulling books from his shelf and stacking them, obviously able to sense Louis’ restlessness.

“Mm, well, I wouldn’t know,” Nick said lightly. Media studies never tended to be a popular subject for alphas. And for some reason Nick and alphas just didn’t get along so if by some chance one happened to be in his class, they’d be kicked out soon enough. So he only had to deal with other omegas and betas, which sounded like heaven to Louis if he was honest. “Anyway, you all set for your heat? They can be a bitch if you’re not prepared.”

“I’ve got it sorted,” Louis grumbled. He knew Nick had been referring to whether or not he had toys, but he didn’t need them. He’d have Harry fuck him through his heat, no problem. He felt uncomfortable with Nick asking though, didn’t like how the man thought it was any of his business. Harry was his friend, and Louis was always wary because he didn’t like the thought of another omega snagging his mate.

Nick raised his eyes from the screen of his phone and nodded, eyes flitting over Louis’ figure once with a blank expression before they lowered again. “Let me know if you need to borrow anything.”

“I’d rather stab myself, thanks,” Louis shot back, pushing himself up from his seat and grabbing his book bag before leaving, slamming the door behind him. About ten classrooms away he felt a stab of guilt and fished out his phone, finding Harry’s contact.

_Sorry I left, Grimmy is a wanker and my hormones are probably crazy from the upcoming heat. Love you xx_

The hormones thing was an absolute lie, he just really hated Nick. But Harry always seemed exasperated by it so he tried not to bring it up, tried to act like his shitty attitude towards Nick was mostly just a joke.

In reality he could barely stand the guy. He was pretentious and tried to tell Louis what was good for him (when he already had Harry nagging at him for his drinking and smoking) and although he didn’t know about Louis and Harry’s relationship, he definitely knew Louis had feelings for Harry. And he took great pleasure in teasing Louis about it, mainly by flirting quite obviously with Harry right in front of him.

Harry was, of course, oblivious. Omegas didn’t really tend to flirt, at least not so openly with an alpha that could easily pin them down and mate them. Generally omegas were just naturally submissive, usually waitingfor the alpha to approach them.  

It’d been different with Harry of course, Louis was hardly submissive though he was an omega. Being pinned down and fucked was fine but the moment Harry tried to boss him around outside of their sex life he shut him down. He wasn’t about to end up barefoot and pregnant and not allowed to leave the house.

_I’ll fuck those right out of you ;) love you too x_

Harry followed his reply with a bunch of green hearts and then a banana emoji that made Louis snort as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. Harry wasn’t like any alpha he’d ever met, whining and nagging instead of demanding, and although it wasn’t often he let Louis take the lead during sex.

That, of course, just involved Louis being in control and maybe riding him. Harry drew the line at actually bottoming, and Louis agreed because he didn’t want to pressure him. He didn’t mind anyway, having Harry’s cock inside him was the reason he’d gone off suppressants.

His mood somewhat ruined thanks to the break that he didn’t get to spend with Harry, he made his way to his next class. Thankfully it was a bunch of seniors who already knew the drill by that point and didn’t really bother Louis all that much about the fact he was an omega. He even actually liked some of them, and would have considered them friends had he not been years older and their teacher.

By home time he was starving. The seniors had managed to badger him into joining their game of football and while he was a good player, he’d gotten sloppy recently as he was just too busy, and keeping up with a bunch of alphas hadn’t been easy.

Louis reached his car and got in, noticing Harry on the other side of the parking lot. Technically Louis lived with his best friend Zayn in the apartment right next to Harry’s, but in reality he lived with Harry. Really his name was only attached to Zayn’s apartment because the school couldn’t find out he was living with another staff member, and he hardly ever actually went in there. Most of the time Zayn came over if he wanted to hang out, and he always dropped off important letters and packages before Louis even knew he had them.

Louis wished they could drive home together and talk about their day in the car, but if other staff members saw that they’d be a little suspicious, even though they all knew Harry and Louis lived close. It was just a shitty situation all round, because Louis was determined to keep his job as being an omega teaching PE was big thing for him. And Harry loved his job, so he didn’t want to lose it either. They were stuck, but they were making it work.

Eventually, though, he did get home and Harry pinned him against the wall, rutting against him until he didn’t smell like anything other than Harry. Afterwards his alpha cooked him dinner before they curled up in front of the telly. It was just another average night for them, though their sex was a bit more intense than usual because Louis’ heat was getting close.

Two days later and Louis felt it. It was between classes and he was stretching up to grab a file from his office when the first little trickle of slick made itself known. He groaned quietly, having hoped he’d have time to at least finish the day, but he couldn’t now. He was officially in heat and teaching a class full of immature alphas would be a stupid idea.

Louis closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, trying to relax himself even though he could feel his temperature slowly rising. He’d probably be able to handle the next few hours on his own before Harry could get home. If they left early at the same time it’d be too suspicious, so he’d have to make use of the giant dildo stashed under the bed.

He rested back on the balls of his feet and turned, smacking straight into another person. They grabbed his hips to keep him from falling and Louis let out a little surprised sound before he righted himself and looked up to see Nick staring at him intensely.

“What the fuck are you doing in here?” Louis hissed at him, shoving at Nick’s chest and making him stumble a few steps before he righted himself.

“I came in here to tell you I wasn’t going to be here for lunch,” Nick said quietly, stepping forward again until there was barely any space between them and Louis had to move backwards, bumping into the shelf behind him.

“I don’t think I will be either, I need to get home, so if you could just fucking _move **,**_ ” Louis got out through gritted teeth. For some reason his heat was flaring faster now, and he could feel a gush of slick making its way out of his hole. It was uncomfortable to say the least, and he was frustrated and pissed off that Nick was in his way.

He heard the audible sniff from Nick and then the man’s gaze sharpened, and his hands came out to grip Louis’ upper arms. He felt a flare of panic as well as an increase in temperature. “You’re in heat,” Nick said quietly. “You’ve gone into heat, I can smell it on you.”

Louis tried to take a step back, tried to push Nick’s hands away, but there was no space behind him and Nick’s strength seemed ten times what it normally was and he couldn’t manage it. “Fuck off, Grimshaw, let me go,” he hissed.

Nick leaned forward instead and Louis went rigid as he felt sharp teeth just barely scraping over his jugular. His stomach twisted in disgust even as his hole clenched and produced even more slick. He didn’t understand that reaction. Nick was an omega.

But omegas knew to stay the fuck away from other omegas when they were in heat, so why the fuck was Nick touching him like this? It didn’t make sense and his heat was starting to make his head swim and his body slumped, relaxing without even thinking about it.

Then he caught it. Just barely there under the scent of omega he was used to smelling on Nick. A weird, new smell that was faint, drowning under Nick’s usual scent, but it was definitely alpha.

“What the fuck?”

Nick pulled away from Louis and turned around, glaring daggers at Harry standing in the doorway who’d just spoken. Louis felt an overwhelming sense of relief and his body started working in overtime, _demanding_ a cock inside him even though he knew the circumstances weren’t right for it. His body recognized the scent of his alpha though, and the whiff of alpha he’d gotten from Nick was just making it worse, he was going into heat faster than he usually would.

“He’s in heat, back off, wouldn’t want you to get your alpha instincts in a knot,” Nick sneered, his tone nothing like it usually was. He normally talked to Louis with that kind of disdain, not Harry. Harry he was only ever nice to. “I’m an omega, I can take him home.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Nick, obviously on the defensive since he’d just caught another man backing his omega up against a shelf, and said omega was going into heat. Louis could smell himself now, the overwhelming scent of neediness and slick and it just made him embarrassed that both Harry and Nick knew he was dying for something inside him, his cock already fattening up in his jeans.

“Louis?” he asked pointedly, and _that_ was the reason Louis loved him. Instead of taking charge or trying to assert his dominance, he was asking Louis if he was okay, if he wanted Nick to take him home. Which _obviously_ wasn’t going to happen, but it still warmed him to know Harry valued his opinion.

“I can take myself home,” he snapped irritably, grateful to Harry but still tense and frustrated since all he wanted to do was fuck himself with his dildo until Harry could get back and join him.

He moved to skirt around Nick and walk towards Harry, but Nick pressed a large hand to his chest and pushed him back up against the shelf. It dug into his back uncomfortably and he winced a little as Nick pressed right up against his front, breath heavy against his neck.

“Nick,” Harry said tersely, closer now and obviously angry but not really able to do anything about it since he couldn’t exactly let it slip that Louis was _his._ “Let him go.”

“You smell good,” Nick mumbled to Louis, and Louis could suddenly feel something hard pressing against his belly, and it made his hole clench tightly even as he fought the urge to gag. Nick was hard and pressing against him, smelling him, rubbing his scent all over him.

A scent that was starting to change, since before when Louis had ran into Nick, all he could smell was the usual omega scent. Now it had traces of omega but was overwhelmingly alpha and it was making his overheated body react in ways he didn’t want it to.

Harry must have smelt it too, because in seconds he was yanking Nick away from him and stepping between Nick and Louis as a sort of personal bodyguard, his features stony. “‘I’m an omega, I can take him home’?” Harry mocked, his fingers curled tightly around Louis’ wrist. “You’re not an omega, you can barely keep your hands off my boy.”

“ _Your_ boy?” Nick sneered, recovering from where he’d stumbled, glaring at Harry though his eyes darted to Louis every now and then. “Now that wouldn’t be right, seeing as staff members aren’t allowed to date.”

“You know what else isn’t right? Being registered as an omega teacher when you’re clearly an alpha,” Harry snapped at him. Louis was on the verge of screaming because his jeans were starting to get soaked with his slick and the room stank of his neediness. He despised Nick but having two alphas fighting over him was kicking his hormones into overdrive.

“Harry,” Louis hissed, and he couldn’t help himself. He pressed up against Harry’s back from behind and ground his achingly hard cock against Harry’s ass, the friction providing some relief but it wasn’t enough to make him come.

“This omega is taken, find your own,” Harry growled at Nick before he pushed him aside and led Louis to the door. Thankfully Nick didn’t stop them and Harry was able to guide Louis to his car and get him buckled in before they drove home together.

Harry had to call the school on speaker phone while he was driving to explain he was taking Louis home since his heat had hit him unexpectedly fast. It was humiliating to have to hear his boyfriend discussing the severity of his heat to the lady who worked at the welcome desk of the school, but he was too horny to care. He wasn’t far away from demanding Harry park the car and riding him right there in the open.

It had happened once before, the school finding out Harry had fucked him through his heat. Last year it had struck in the morning after his first class and there wasn’t a hope in hell that he could survive the next few hours without having Harry knot him. So they’d claimed Louis hadn’t had enough time to get home before the urges and neediness had gotten too bad, and Harry had stepped in to help out. It wasn’t approved of, but it was technically allowed.

Even though Louis was whining and palming himself through his jeans as he leaked everywhere, he could hear the suspiciousness in Margaret’s voice as she accepted Harry’s excuse. Once was alright but this was the second time they’d both called out of classes so Harry could knot him and he knew it’d be taken to the school board soon enough.

It didn’t matter though, at least not then. As soon as Harry parked and moved around to Louis’ side to get him out of the car, Louis plastered himself against his alpha. It was starting to get physically painful not to have Harry’s cock inside him and he was whimpering and panting as Harry made him climb every stair until they made it to their apartment.

Louis was about ready to rip Harry’s clothes off as soon as they reached the door, but once Harry unlocked it and pushed it open, he turned to Louis. “Go into the bedroom, get naked and start fucking yourself on your fingers.” He punctuated the order with a firm slap to Louis bum and then raised his eyebrows as he waited for Louis to obey.

And god help him, he did. He could preach all he wanted about equal rights for omegas but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy being ordered and pushed around in the bedroom. He soothed himself with the thought that as soon as they stopped fucking, Harry would melt into the affectionate little puppy he really was, and Louis would be in control again. There was nothing wrong with being a submissive omega in bed.

He hurried into the bedroom and flicked the light on before he started tearing at his clothes, desperate to get them off. He was already way overheated and it was a struggle to pull his sweater off when it got stuck around his head, but he managed eventually. By the time he was naked and had sprawled on the bed, he could hear Harry locking the door and then checking they had everything they needed to tide them over the day or so of fucking they were about to have.

His hole was already slick, so much of his own personal lubricant had leaked by that point that his inner thighs were soaked as well, and he managed to fit three fingers inside himself without any strain at all. It felt good to have something filling him but his fingers were short and slender and they weren’t enough, not nearly enough. He needed Harry’s cock, Harry’s knot, Harry’s come.

When Harry came through the door he started peeling off his clothing, starting with his jacket. “I’ll call in tomorrow and take a sick day, they’ll be suspicious but there’s nothing we can do about that,” he said as he was yanking his shirt over his head.

“I don’t give two fucks, just get over here and _knot_ _me_ ,” Louis hissed, pulling his fingers out of himself and wiping them on the sheets. They’d be soaked in sweat and his own slick soon enough anyway.

Harry gave him a look that made him go quiet. He was less of an alpha than most in the sense that he didn’t try to take charge and was more sweet than assertive or aggressive. But he changed entirely when Louis went into heat, bossing Louis around in a way that just seemed so natural. He made quick work of his jeans and then he was moving over to Louis, cock hard between his thighs.

Louis felt a huge rush of slick and a tugging in his stomach when he saw Harry’s cock and he couldn’t help but keen in pure need. His heat had come on overwhelmingly fast because of Nick and when Harry tugged on his thigh it was instinct to roll over onto his hands and knees and stick his ass out like he was offering it.

He felt the tip of Harry’s cock rub against his slick and catch the rim of his hole and his gut clenched, his want and need rocketing up to painful heights. “What do you need, babe?” Harry asked smugly, the fucking bastard.

“You, need you to fuck me, need your knot, _please_ ,” Louis hissed through gritted teeth, not worried about begging as he was more concerned about Harry hurrying up and fucking him senseless.

It took a few more seconds of Harry just rubbing the head of his cock into Louis’ slick before Louis whined loudly, only to have it cut off when Harry abruptly thrust into him. It felt amazingly good, and a little like his world had righted itself after being on a tilted axis, but he still felt the need in his gut. He knew he needed to be knotted and filled with come in order for it to die out.

“Fuck,” Harry hissed behind him, and then he felt hands on his hips, holding him still at the boy slowly pulled out of him, and then roughly pushed in. Harry draped himself over Louis, covering his hands instead of holding onto his hips and he nipped harshly at his shoulder.

“Haz, oh fuck, please,” Louis begged, almost crying from having what he needed so close. The need to get knotted was almost overwhelming and he was shuddering and whining quietly.

Harry growled at him, the kind of animalistic thing he only did when his mind was clouded from either his rut or Louis’ heat, and Louis immediately went still when he felt teeth digging into his shoulder. There was a moment, two, and then Harry finally started moving, jabbing into Louis with delicious thrusts that left him whimpering.

With Harry’s cock so big and the position they were in, every thrust dragged over his prostate and it took seconds before Louis was coming all over the sheets underneath him, panting and moaning Harry’s name. Harry growled again behind him and instead of slowing down to let Louis calm a bit, his pace increased.

Louis shuddered and lost his balance, slipping from his hands and knees to just his knees, his forehead pressed against the sheets with his ass in the air as Harry fucked into him. It felt dirty and so fucking right, but he could only gasp for breath, unable to even make noises anymore.

His cock was still hot and hard and heavy between his legs and he couldn’t touch it, couldn’t manage to reach a hand towards it though he wouldn’t anyway. He was too sensitive, and he knew Harry would growl at him for it.

“Knot me, fuck, please,” he managed to breathe out weakly, pushing his bum out a bit more so there was an audible smacking noise as Harry’s hips collided with his skin. It kind of hurt but in a good way, it let him know he was being royally fucked and that he was close to getting what he wanted.

Harry bit down on Louis’ shoulder hard enough to bruise and Louis felt the boy’s knot swell to the point where it was buffeting against his rim, catching on it and making him keen as Harry fucked in and out of him. Before he could beg again, Harry finally shoved all of himself inside and started grinding against Louis, and he felt the rapid expanding of the knot until it filled him to the point of pain, though he barely felt it.

He was too focused on the come pumping into him and the sheer _relief_ he felt, moaning and shuddering as his own cock spilled another load of come onto the sheets beneath him. He was relatively lucky that his heat had been a quick flash start instead of a slow burn, so he hadn’t come all that much. Usually he would have come five times by now and he’d be a sensitive, gibbering mess.

After about a minute of just moaning quietly into the pillow as he felt himself be filled up, he grunted quietly and Harry shifted them so they were lying on their sides still locked together. The movement caused jolts of pleasure and Louis ended up coming again with a tiny gasp, but barely anything came out, just a pitiful amount of white.

They were quiet for a long while, Harry nosing against the bruise on Louis’ shoulder as they waited for his knot to go down. It would have been peaceful if Louis’ mind hadn’t been running a mile a minute, worrying about what would happen when they went to school once his heat died down. Grimshaw was secretly an alpha and the faculty probably knew they were dating.

“We’re so screwed,” he mumbled quietly, reaching for Harry’s hand and entwining their fingers together. Harry just snorted behind him.

-

His heat lasted two days, and by the time it finished Louis was all fucked out. They were both grateful for the extra day off they had since it finished on a Saturday, and Sunday was spent relaxing. By Monday Louis was recovered and they made their way to school separately, both worried about what was going to happen. Harry had told him he’d make it work, that he had a plan, but Louis didn’t bother asking what he meant. He couldn’t see how this could work out in their favour.

They decided it’d be best if they weren’t seen together so Louis made his way to his office alone, sighing as he pushed open the door and took off his coat.

“Nice to see you again, you don’t smell in heat anymore,” Nick said quietly from where he was sitting on Louis’ desk, and Louis dropped his fucking bag in fright when he heard the voice.

“What the _fuck_ , Grimshaw?” he hissed in frustration, getting on his knees and grabbing the orange that had rolled out of his bag before stuffing it back in and standing up. Nick had stood up by that point and he was standing in front of Louis with a furrowed brow.

“I didn’t mean for you to find out I was an alpha so soon, I was planning on waiting,” he said quietly, reaching up to brush a lock of Louis’ hair behind his ear gently. “I didn’t think anything could come of it since we can’t date other staff members. But obviously you don’t give a fuck about that rule since you just spent the last few days with Styles’ dick inside you.”

Louis could have smacked Nick’s hand away but he opted for something better. He stood up on his tiptoes and smacked him around the face instead, leaving a bright red mark on the man’s left cheek and a slight stinging in his palm. “You don’t get to say _shit_ about who I decide to have sex with,” Louis hissed at him as Nick lifted a hand to touch his own cheek. “And I don’t know what kind of fantasy you’ve built in your head but nothing would have happened between us, that I can fucking promise you.”

Nick glowered at him, and Louis caught a whiff of alpha stench as the omega pheromones that the man must be using to mask his scent was weakened as the man got angrier. He was still holding onto his cheek and he took a step forward, crowding Louis against the door. “I’m going to let that slide because you’re used to thinking of me as another omega, but next time you might want to think twice about hitting an alpha while you’re alone with him.”

“Back the fuck off, Nick, or I’m going to the principal and letting him know his omega media studies teacher is actually an alpha,” Louis spat at him, shoving at Nick’s chest. It did nothing to budge him. “I wonder how parents will react when they find an alpha who sees their kids every day was hiding his status. They probably won’t be happy with that.”

“You and I both know you won’t do that,” Nick said smoothly, pressing Louis’ body against the door and bending his head to sniff at his neck. He closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure and Louis suddenly wished he hadn’t scrubbed Harry’s scent off him. “If you go to the principal about me, I’m going to him about you and Styles. They’re already going to have a meeting about you, and that’s just for him seeing to you while you were in heat twice. Imagine if I confirm that Harry told me you two are dating.”

Louis gritted his teeth, trying to squirm away from Nick. When he’d been in heat, every touch and scent of him he’d gotten had sent him into overdrive. Now it just disgusted him and he could feel his stomach rolling as he tried to get away from the heavy breath on his sensitive neck. “You’re a fucking bastard, I _told_ Harry we shouldn’t have let you hang out with us so much.”

Nick let out a laugh, one hand settling on Louis’ waist as one of his knees slid between Louis’ legs, all the touches casual as if he weren’t pinning the omega against the wall and not letting him get away. “He was so naïve, always amused that you thought I was trying to mate with him, when really it was you I was trying to get closer to. I guess he’s pretty pissed off at himself that he didn’t pick up on it.”

“Grimshaw, I need you to step the fuck back and get out of my office, I’m not entertaining your silly fantasies,” Louis growled quietly, trying to squeeze his thighs together but he couldn’t with Nick’s leg between them.

“What would you rather, babe? Lose your job or ‘entertain’ me?” Nick asked with a smirk, lowering his head and brushing his mouth very gently over Louis’ neck.

The knock on the door saved him. Nick looked like he was about to ignore it and carry on, but Darren’s voice was loud and demanding as he knocked again. “Mr Tomlinson! I know you’re in there, I saw you go in. I need to talk to you!”

Louis had never been so grateful towards a student in his life. Nick backed away from him and glared at the door as Louis shakily patted down his clothes and turned to open it, smiling weakly at Darren on the other side. The boy looked between him and Nick with a frown, but he obviously didn’t think much of it because as far as he knew, they were both omegas.

“I’ll show myself out,” Nick said bitingly, pushing past Darren. “Think about what I said Louis.”

Louis breathed out heavily and ran a hand through his hair before stepping aside to let Darren in. He left the door wide open.

-

He didn’t tell Harry about the confrontation when he saw him again at lunch. They met briefly in his office to exchange a soft, hurried kiss before Louis snuck out again, not wanting to be seen with him when everyone was already so suspicious. Nick didn’t show up either, not that Louis had expected him to. He could be as cocky as he wanted around Louis but Harry was a fully grown alpha and wouldn’t put up with any of his shit.

He didn’t mention it when they arrived home either, covering up the lingering feelings of disgust by smiling too much and laughing at every one of Harry’s lame jokes. He could tell Harry knew something was wrong but his alpha never asked. He probably thought Louis was just worried about what the faculty would decide when they had the meeting about them.

Two days later and Nick cornered him again, this time in the men’s bathrooms. Louis had been washing his hands when he looked up and saw Nick quietly closing the door behind him. It didn’t have a lock thank god, but Louis felt his pulse skyrocket, thoughts of being forcibly mated and bonded in a fucking toilet pushing to the forefront of his mind.

“Don’t even fucking start,” he hissed as Nick took a step towards him. “I swear to god, you were lucky that I didn’t tell Harry about last time. You do anything this time, and you won’t be so lucky. Harry will _murder_ you.”

Nick just rolled his eyes, strolling forward and planting his hands on Louis’ waist. He barely even rocked back on his heels when Louis shoved at his chest, and he was smirking in a vague kind of way that made Louis want to spit in his face. “You want Harry to get fired and then arrested for assault?” Nick asked lightly. “You want to have no job, no alpha, no money?”

Louis figured he needed to take a different approach to this. He looked up at Nick through his eyelashes, biting his lower lip and sliding his hands up the man’s chest to rest on his shoulders. Nick’s smirk turned into a hopeful smile but it vanished when Louis’ expression turned stony and he brought his knee up in one swift movement, slamming it against Nick’s crotch.

Nick gasped and let go, immediately hunching over before collapsing in pain, cradling his cock through his jeans and groaning loudly, squirming on the dirty floor. Louis stood and glared at him for a moment before he stepping over his body and walked out the door, knowing Nick wouldn’t tell anyone about it.

A week later and Louis still tried to avoid going anywhere alone, too worried about Nick going further than he’d managed to before. He was angry at Louis now, since his precious junk had been violated, and he didn’t doubt that Nick wouldn’t be so gentle and casual with him if he ever got him alone again.

But despite his best efforts, he couldn’t hang around others forever. He’d been checking the alpha men’s changing room was empty before he locked up the gym when Nick came in behind him and shoved him against the wall.

Louis gasped, managing to put his hands on the wall to stop his head from colliding with it, flinching as he felt Nick’s weight press up against him. He barely had any time to react before hands were reaching around and unbuttoning his jeans quickly.

They were just being pushed down his thighs when he finally got a hold of himself, and he jerked his elbow back, slamming it into Nick’s stomach and making him grunt at the impact. It was enough to make him stop with Louis’ jeans, but not enough to make him pull away completely.

“Get off me!” Louis shrieked, his voice cracking and going alarmingly high, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed.

Nick shoved at his shoulders to push Louis back against the wall before he heard a zipper being undone and rustling, and then something warm brushing against the back of his thighs that were exposed. He felt a little moisture left behind on his skin and he shuddered, feeling bile in his throat, when he realized Nick had gotten his dick out.

“I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, you’re an omega, all you fucking nymphomaniacs are gagging for alpha dicks,” Nick hissed, gripping Louis by the hair and holding his face pressed against the wall. Louis was struggling but he couldn’t swing his arms far enough back, and his legs were trapped by his jeans bunched around his mid thighs.

“I’ll scream,” he warned, taking in deep breaths so he could do just that, but he lost what was in his lungs when Nick yanked on his hair.

“I’m a far better alpha than Styles, you’ll find that out soon enough.”

There was a brief, terrifying moment when he felt fingers gripping his boxer briefs and starting to yank it down, but then the touch was gone and the hand in his hair was gone as well.

He turned his head shakily, his vision sort of blurry from panic and ringing in his ears making it hard to hear anything, and he saw Harry, thank fucking god. Harry had Nick on his back and he was straddling him, pinning him to the ground while he held his hand bunched in a fist above the man’s face like he was about to punch him.

Louis took the chance to quickly pull his jeans back up, buttoning them before he turned to watch as Harry hissed quietly to Nick. He didn’t hear all of it but he caught the end, the words spat in disgust. “You ever touch him again and I’ll rip you apart, I don’t give a fuck if we get fired, Louis is more important to that, so don’t even fucking try it.”

Harry got off Nick but he kept a boot planted on his chest and he finally looked at Louis, concern bleeding into his cold hard expression. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Louis mumbled, stepping around Nick in a wide berth as he got closer to the door. “I’m fine, can we just go? Leave him, let’s go. He’s not worth it.”

Harry glared down at Nick for a moment before he finally stepped away and moved over to Louis, wrapping an arm around him and tugging him out of the door. They left the gym unlocked as Harry ushered him out quickly but neither of them cared, Louis just wanted to get home and scrub away the precome he could still feel sticking to his thighs.

Harry was extra sweet to him while they were in the car, and when they got home he spent ten minutes holding Louis close to his chest and rubbing his back gently. His body was still tense with rage and frustration, but he held Louis like he was the most precious thing in the world.

“You alright?” he asked carefully after a good few minutes, stroking his fingers through Louis’ hair. They were still right inside the door of their flat and Louis closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

“I’m fine,” he said with a sigh. “I just want to have a shower.”

Harry nodded and touched his cheek gently, sighing at the graze there from Louis’ face being pushed against the wall. “I don’t understand. One day I find him cornering you and he’s actually an alpha, and then a couple of weeks later I find him with his cock out trying to strip you.”

Louis bit his lip, sighing as he tangled his fingers in Harry’s shirt to keep him close. “He said to me that he’d been trying to get closer to me for a while now, and he cornered me twice before now. The first time he got interrupted by one of my students and the second time I kneed him in the balls and ran.”

Harry frowned, leaning down and nuzzling against Louis’ neck in an attempt to cover him in Harry’s scent instead of Nick’s. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t want to worry you, there’s nothing we can do, we’re already on thin ice,” he whispered quietly. The faculty hadn’t been able to do anything about Harry fucking him through his heat since they technically hadn’t done anything wrong, but they’d been advised to ‘spend less time together’, so he knew they were being watched carefully.

Harry sighed and kissed his forehead before leading Louis into the shower and turning it on, fiddling with the dials until the temperature was right. Louis stripped himself off since he didn’t want to feel his clothes being taken off by someone else just then, and Harry seemed to understand.

Louis scrubbed the back of his thighs hard to get rid of the feeling, with Harry watching him sadly from where he was sitting on the counter. Louis stopped when his skin started to feel raw and sensitive and he climbed out of the shower, drying himself off slowly.

“Louis, it’s gonna be fine, I’m gonna get him fired,” Harry said gently, reaching out and brushing Louis’ wet hair back.

“You can’t Harry, otherwise he’ll tell them we’re together and _we’ll_ get fired,” Louis said with a sigh, rubbing the towel through his hair before he wandered into the bedroom to pull on a pair of sweats and one of Harry’s t-shirts. “You know I need this job, you know how much it means to me. To prove that omegas can do this stuff as well.”

Harry followed Louis into the bedroom and he nodded, sitting down on the bed as he watched the boy dress. “I know, love, I know, but you’re not going to get fired.”

“Why not?” Louis asked with a frown, climbing onto Harry’s lap and nuzzling against his throat. It made him feel better to be surrounded in his scent, made it easier to relax his tensed muscles.

“Because I have a new job,” Harry said quietly, wrapping his arms around Louis and holding him close. “I’ve been applying to teaching jobs nearby in the hopes that I could change schools and we could finally start dating publicly. I got a call two days ago and I got accepted at an all alpha primary school.”

Louis slowly pulled away from him and touched Harry’s cheek, hardly daring to believe the answer to their problems was right there in front of them, that Harry had somehow managed to make everything right like he always did. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Harry said with a sigh. “This is my last week, I was going to tell you at the end of the week, make you a nice dinner and all.”

“So we can properly live together now?” Louis asked softly. “I can put my name on this apartment and we can walk down the street holding hands and we can kiss when you pick me up from work?”

Harry smiled brightly at him and nodded, stroking his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Yeah, baby, we can do all that. And Grimmy is gonna get fired and probably jailed for sexual assault and we won’t have to deal with him again, I’ll make sure of it.”

Louis closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against Harry’s and kissing him quickly. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

“We’re free, yeah?” Harry said quietly, trailing his lips along Louis’ jaw before kissing his neck. “It’s just you and I forever.”

Louis snorted quietly and gave him a smile. “You’re such a fucking sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here.](http://www.genuinelystylinson.tumblr.com)  
> Find me on wattpad [here.](http://www.wattpad.com/user/TableForThree)
> 
> (note: I only have Emblem3 fanfictions on that account)
> 
> Please tell me what you think! x


End file.
